


Changlix- Drabbles (BZzZZzzzZzzZ)

by ChaosCat413



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCat413/pseuds/ChaosCat413
Summary: Just drabbles I write whenever I have isomnia, so,,, Don't expect quality, as always English isn't my first language be kind plis.they can be found in my blog and in Spanish in my wattpad account.





	1. BZzZZzzzZzzZ ( dark guys don’t like mosquitoes)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changlix - drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377172) by Me. 



> Title: BZzZZzzzZzzZ ( dark guys don’t like mosquitoes) 
> 
> Word count: 682

“Dark guys don’t like mosquitoes, dark guys don’t like mosquitoes” i repeat myself mentally, but I don’t really think of it. I don’t really think of it mostly because you are not a mosquito… and well, it isn’t like a dark guy spend their time thinking what is suitable for a dark guy.

You do that weird duck face girls in dramas do when they are expecting their first kiss. You do that and then that insufferable sound comes out of your mouth.

“bZzZZzzzzzzz”

“It’s great, I love mosquitoes!” you say, and I smile like an idiot because, Who the fuck likes mosquitoes? No way, you cannot like mosquitoes bro. Mosquitoes make that noise you repeat constantly while you try to sleep, they don’t let you rest, they bite you and right after they feed from you, they leave a rash on your skin. Sometimes, specially if you’re not cautious you scratch it and the rash becomes a burn. It itches and hurts, it isn’t good at all.

Nobody likes mosquitoes, I think and you make that sound again. You do it while you look at me with your huge brown eyes. You laugh afterwards and it’s really contagious, I can’t help it, I laugh too.

“I don’t like mosquitoes, they’re ugly, like alien vampires in a tiny size” I say, and you laugh again before reafirming yourself.

I really don’t like mosquitoes, thouhg if I think of them as alien vampires in a tiny size they seem a lot more interesting, I must admit.

Again you frown your lips and make the same sound again.

“BzzZZzzzzzzz”

You’re really close, I can see your freckles, litlle dots on top of your skin. In summer I could see them a lot better than I do now. “Just like mosquitoes” the voice in my head says. It’s a voice that leads my thoughts without me wanting it to do so. Because I keep thinking I don’t want to think of it.

“Felix’s freckles are like mosquitoes” keeps saying the voice in my head I can’t silence no matter what. I hit your shoulder with my hand. I really don’t know if I did it to keep you further or closer.

“I am a mosquito, Changbin hyung” you say after making fun of me. You move closer like you were some kind of alien vampire, a mosquito ready to feed from me. But you don’t bite, not even sting like a wasp, you just stay still looking at me. For a second we look at eachother. It’s a little embarassing. More than embarasing I feel intimidated. It is like you can read my thoughts, although your way of looking is innocent and naive.

Do you admire me Felix? I do admire you a little, and it feels strange because you are younger than me. It doesn’t make you any better or any worse than I am, we are just different. So you never bite me, you didn’t even feed on my blood, but certainly you did something to me.

“BzzZzzzzZzz” you do, it frightens me for a second, and I start laughing.

Damn, I really like you.

“I am mosquito , BzzZzzz”

“Yeah, you are, Felix” I say.

You are a mosquito because you appear, you make that insufferable noise and you steal ability to stay cool. It is quite irrtating, but I might start liking it a lot if I am not cautious.

“BzzzZzzzzzZ” is something you’re not doing right now, but it still sounds in my head.

“I am a dark guy, dark guys don’t like mosquitoes” I think, and almost as if you could really read my mind you ask me what am I thinking of.

“Make the mosquito sound again” I say to your surprise. It doesn’t cost you any effort. You do it and I can’t help thinking the same I was thinking all the time, but backwards.

I was obviously wrong, dark guys like mosquitoes, I do like mosquitoes. Yes, at least I like one mosquito.


	2. Existential kissies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: Existential kissies ( god please don’t judge me for this tittle) 
> 
> Word count: 658

Changbin was lying on the floor of the room, his arms and legs were spread almost as if he was some kind of  human starfish. Felix entered the room just to see him lying there, music on, not a single word spoken after he opened the door. He looked at him for a second, then he continued what he was doing, he didn’t move at all. With his cap on, the hood of his sweater on on top he kept looking up at the ceiling. His expresion said absolutely nothing.

“What are you doing?” He asked raising his voice in order to make sure Changbin could hear him avobe the music. All he recieved was an invitation to lay next to him.

All Changbin did was put his arm up and then show him the space on the foor he could use. Felix nodded and laid next to him in trying to imittate him in such weird ritual.

All Felix could hear was the music entering his ears, because Changbin wasn’t talking. Sometimes he felt Changbin was staring at him, a little stupefied because after all he found him doing something weird. But all Felix could understand were subtle and confusing signals from the other boy.

“I’m bored” He said after moving three times to stare directly at Changbin without he doing anything else that keep looking at the ceiling.

“That’s what this is supposed to be about, we are suffering an existential crisis” explained Changbin moving aside to look directly at Felix “It’s useful to get some inspiration, sometimes”.

Felix frowned. He was completely confused.

“I think I don’t like existential crisis” Said finally after a while.

“I don’t like them either when they are real” Stated Changbin making Felix a lot more puzzled. “Right now we just have to get a little bored”

“Changbin hyung, I don’t like being bored either” Replied Felix about to get up the floor. “Let’s go practice some dancing, or I don’t know, let’s go to the arcade.”

The older boy refused the proposal inmediatly.

“I’ll be going later, after I end with the existencial crisis. It is essential to get over it to call the procedure a succes”   explained sitting on the floor. “If I don’t get over it I’ll be waking up at three am thinking I haven’t been enough time trying to overcome this issue.”

Again, Felix frowned. He wasn’t puzzled anymore, he just couldn’t catch up with Changbin’s point.

“But it is a lie, you don’t have an existential crisis”  said after trying to figure out the right way to say it.

Changbin denied with his head.

“ You can also make it a little less boring” stated while Felix was almost about to leave. “To me it was a little less bored when you entered the room.”

Felix eyes opened up and his mouth created a perfect O as he was thinking about what Changbin said. It seemed as if he was surprised about Changbin’s statement.

“What do you think could make this a little less boring for you?” asked Changbin after seeing Felix said absolutely nothing, not even if he just had announced some kind of feelings for him.

Felix smiled but said nothing. He just bit his lip, almost as if Changbin could read his mind. Almost as if it was true and Changbin could read Felix mind, Changbin laughed at the sime time he blushed.

“ Not again, you always scream as if I was punishing you” complained Changbin.

Felix nodded as he smiled. It was some kind of idea running through his mind, it was a funny word game in his head, although it was also really cheesy.

“It would be fun, they’d be existential kissies” said while noticing Changbin’s smile.

“You’ve just destroyed my meditation time, for ever” added Changbin bursting into laughs, uncapable of delivering the kiss.

 


	3. Making the sun come up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 989
> 
> When it seems i can’t reach top in writing cheesy fics, yes I can write something even worse. I blame Kdramas, Baratynsky and Alice Hoffman for this. 
> 
> In the Spanish version I used first person, but I feel a lot more comfortable with third in English so… third person for the actual one shot because they keep becoming longer and longer everytime I write one.

The day was blue, gray, dull, damp and cold. Changbin had the feeling everything was wrong. It wasn’t like there was anything wrong, he just felt a little spiritless. Sometimes it happened to him, he felt the day wasn’t ok just because of meteorology. It was unavoidable, rain made him feel all kinds of overwheelming feelings. It was better to wait for another day, another hour and another minute a lot nicer.

To be true about it, Changbin never thouht of it until that moment. He was looking through the window and all he could see was the gray sky. Since he was next to the rooftop exit, he could hear the water was falling strong on the rooftop. He could even hear it drum like a dark sensation from a horror movie.

His hands were on his pockets and he was wondering if he should go back to the studio and try write a song about it. For some reason Felix sent him a message to see eachother on the rooftop exit and he left everything to go there. As if they didn’t have anything better to do, but Changbin knew he didn’t want to do any other thing if Felix’s plan was to look at the rain through the window together.

“Felix’s plan” was what he thought because he didn’t know why the younger one wanted to meet on the rooftop to start. Felix wasn’t like Chan and the others always trying to hug cats. Well, maybe he was, but it wasn’t something Changbin payed attention to.

“As if there was something he does you don’t pay attention to” said Jisung’s voice in his head. His conscience wasn’t going to let him live if it could appear with the voice of a good friend to mock him a little.

“Shut up” Muttered Changbin to himself.

And there he was, Felix, not Jisung obviously. He was looking at Changbin puzzled and Changbin hated his luck a little. Felix was there to see him when he felt pathetic about himself.

“It seems the sun is coming up soon” Said Felix finally at the same time both would stare at each other.

Changbin looked through the window, laughed and then looked back at Felix. Maybe he was confusing words. It would not happen often, but Changbin was scared maybe someone played him a joke.

“Felix, it’s raining a lot” He said, he was still with half smile on. It was impossible for him to stop laughing, especially after Felix appeared. All his blue sensation from before was totally gone. “Was it Jeongin or Seungmin who said rainy and sunny are the same?

Felix frowned and shaked his head “no”.

“The sun must come up” he said getting closer to the exit. “I also want to go out, so we need to make the sun come up”.

Changbin was the one who frowned then. The downpour was strong, powerful and noisy on the rooftop. It was so sotrong Changbin was actually scared Felix would really go out.

Felix opened the door and cold ran inside bumping.

“Felix” Changbin called him still smiling. Felix looked at him with innocence and waited for Changbin to say something. Changbin didn’t know what to say, He had no clue, he didn’t even know what was Felix thinking What was the plan? What was going through his mind? Felix only said they had something to do, more precisely Changbin had something to do. “You are going to get soaked, it isn’t going to stop raining”.

Felix shrugged and took Changbin’s arm without any warning.

“You too, Hyung” said with a smile and walked outisde dragging Changbin out.

Rain poured on the two boys intensely. It only took two steps and both of them were soaked. Changbin thought he could have jumped in a swimingpool and get the same result. Meanwhile Felix kept running around the rooftop while draggin him around.

Chanbin couldn’t tell if he was angry, he wasn’t, but he wasn’t happy either. He felt confused. It was the kind of confussion that speeds up inside one in a charming and twisted way. It was a twisted confusing feeling that made him smile like an idiot.

“Was this the plan?” Changbin asked when Felix stoped running around.

Felix nodded naively and stared at him.

“Isn’t it great how water hits you all of sudden?” said at the same time he would push his finger on Changbin’s shoulder and after making a sound similar to “plaap”.

“Isn’t it a little cold out here?” stated Changbin holding his smile.

Felix nodded, yet he spread her arms and looked at Changbin like cold didn’t matter at all. Changbin was sure they both would catch a cold. Felix’s next move was grabing his arm again and resting his head on Changbin’s shoulder. He said nothing, he did nothing else.

“We made the sun come up” Said after a while almost whispering. At the same time Changbin was wondering if it really was raining a lot less, but it was only a feeling because he was soaked.

For a moment Chanbin looked at him and felt embarassed, overwhelmed and shy. He couldn’t understand anything at all of what Felix was saying.

Felix nodded and all Changbin could do was laugh. He didn’t know if it was him or maybe Felix who started, probably both of them. Their lips brushed for a moment and Changbin couldn’t feel the rain on his shoulders, not even on his head. Both of them were soaked, kissing under the rain.

He was cold, almost frozen, but he didn’t want to move. He stroke Felix’s wet hair and felt how it got stuck to his also wet fingers.

“This was the plan, Changbin” said as soon as they got separated for an instant. “ We really had to make the sun come up”.


	4. Love appointed from Sydney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1080
> 
> Everytime they are longer… This one is my favorite from all I have written so far. like always don’t expect quality, although I edited this one a lot.

It was almost a coincidence Changbin passed by his parents house. He had a little free time and his mother called telling him he had a letter at home. It was a weird thing to happen, the only one who could have sent him something was his sister while she was on vacation and she didn’t go on vacation. In fact he met her a few days before, he knew she didn’t send anything to him.

He felt as if he had spent ages without stepping in his own home, but after all it wasn’t that much. His room was exactly the same, everythign was like he left it. It was obvious someone cleaned the place a bit, but it was still the same.

“I left it on your bed” said his mother from the hallway.

Changbin looked there and found an envelope a little yelowish and his adress on it. It was half in Korean, half in English. The date on it said it was sent on 2017 and the handwritting was somehow familiar to him.

He touced the paper and felt a flickering stab that runned through his body What if it was the letter of a stalker? A sasaeng? What if he was already experiencing the pains of fame before debut? Maybe it was one of those spooky letters full of obsesive fan love.

“Take it easy Binnie, it isn’t like it’s going to happen to you now” thought trying to avoid throwing the letter back on the bed and scream in anxiety. It was exaggerated.

There was no return adress, althoug he could recognize the AUS post seal and the australian stamp. He recognized it because he already had seen it in things Chan recieved. He probably also saw it in things Felix recieved, but his memory was stuck in some of the things Chan showed him recently.

He put the envelope in the pocket of his jacket and walked back to the kitchen, where his mom was cooking. She offered him some Dakgangjeong, she was preparing, but he refused.

“I have to leave, I still have a lot to do today” he lied. He felt a little bad for not telling the truth, but he didn’t want to worry her by telling the truth. He was a little unsettled about the letter, if she knew about it she would be unsettled too.

He left the house and walked to the dorms trying to not think about it. The worst of the letter was it was a really thin envelope, it meant he didn’t know how it could be a spooky letter from an obsessed fan. It wasnt a package so maybe his group mates gave his adress to his friends in case they moved after debut.

When he got home he saw Chan and Felix on the sofa, also a few more of the boys, so he could solve it easily.

“Chan, Felix, is this yours?” asked after greeting them.

Chan looked at the envelope and denied with his head. Felix looked at it a little closer and laughed.

“It already arrived, it isn’t mine but I know what it is” said confsing Changbin a little more than he was already. “It arrived to your house, it’s yours.”

Changbin frowned. Why would Felix send him a letter?

“Ooooh, we have a letter for Changbin, I bet we can all read it together” Joked Jisung standing up from the sofa at the same time Changbin put the letter back in his pocket. “Let me see it”

“Yeah, let us read what it says” added Woojin from his place.

Changbin looked at them all for a second. Even Seungmin seemed to smile about to start a race to steal his letter. He avoided Jisung who was trying to reach his arm to take the letter from his pocket and looked at Felix. He didn’t care if they read the letter. Did he really write it? Was it something from everyone in the team? No, he had to make sure what it was before everyone read it.

He saw Jisung trying to charge again and decided to run through the house. Rushed through the hallway while he was sure everyone was after him.

He bumped into Hyunjin but managed to avoid him and entered to the room the boy shared with Jeongin. He closed the door behind him and hold the door closed behind him.

“What are you doing?” asked Jeongin appearing from his bunk bed. He was looking down with his phone in his hand, and a little puzzled because of the noise.

“Adults bussiness, Jenoginnie” stated Changbin. He was sure if he knew what it all was about the envelope, he would do the same as the others.

Jeongin looked at thim for a moment and looked back at his phone. It was ok for Changbin until Chan yelled.

“He has a letter, take it from him” Said fromt he other side of the door.

Changbin didn’t wait to see Jeongin’s reaction, he rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He put the bolt on the door to make sure no one would bother him.

He sat on the floor, with his back stuck ot the door and hard how everyone was on the other side trying to torture him about readign the letter. They probably didn’t care, they were just playing to bother him.

He focused and took the envelope out of his pocket. It was a little crumpled, but a part on a side seemed to be ok. He opened the the envelope and a pokemon card fell on his legs at the same time he unfolded the main letter.

“G'day,

I imagine this will arrive to you when we are already together with the guys. It doesn’t matter. I was looking through some of my old things and I found something that made me think of you.

Felix”

Changbin took the card from his lap. It was an old collectible pokemon card. With a pen someone wrote “Gyu”. He turned the card and it didn’t surprise him seeing a Munchlax. The card was shinny green, stats were in English and besides the name written on the back it was in perfect condition.

He put his head on the door while laughing to himself. How the hell was he going to leave the bathroom and show everybody something like that?


	5. The  dumbest colour you own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 477   
> After ages I had Insomnia again... It's a bad thing yet it's ok If I write mediocre stuff I guess. It was dramatic to translate.

Hey, hey, hey, What are you doing? Hello, Want to hang out for a while? Want to practice together? I write, I delete it and then I am brave enough to send a text or talk to him. It's quite stupid, It isn't natural, but sometimes it is scary to be natural if things are wrong if I act natural.

Felix draws on his notebook and I could just talk to him but something stops me. If I text him instead would he think I'm stupid? ¿what if I just sit next to him and add a part to his art? ¿Would he think I'm invading his personal space? Those are things I would naturally do, though just now I can't and I can't understand why.

I sit next to him and I speak no word. Felix looks at me and keeps drawing with his pen. I really want to scream but I smile like an idiot. He is drawing some ducks with sunglasses in funny positions.

“Look, if I draw nine it could be us” says proud of his work. You know like in that episode of Regular show with the cool little ducks. At the end they go back to their mother but they are actually awesome and...

Felix keeps talking but it isn't relevant. I mean I listen to him talk, but I can't just simply reply. I haven't watched the Regular Show episode he's talking about, no episode at all to be true. I can only think he looks great when he talks about things he's interested in and I feel the dumbest human on earth.

It's been a long time since he last told me to kiss him, and it's good he didn't do it. I think it's good because when I think of it I think I lose control of my body. If I do think of it my legs shake, and yes I'm 100% dumb Bin. If he asked me to I could kiss him on the cheek, or on the lips or I don't even know what I might do. Sometimes I think I might drop dead If I only stand still looking at him like I used to do.

“ I haven't watched the show” I say as he stops talking. I feel my words tangle up in my throat but it isn't real. No one could tell I feel that way. I'm good at this, I'm just good at looking relaxed even If I'm not. “If you want to we could watch it together when we have some free time”.

“Sure” he says. “your duck, I should paint it in dark blue” He adds and laughs.

“The dumbest colour you have Felix, please” I think. Because that's the way I feel, but I just laugh and look how he continues with his duck art.

 


End file.
